College Times
by jlm8808
Summary: College students Bella and Alice are having lunch together one day. Suddenly Bella sees a certain bronze-haired boy and is amazed. The only trouble is that she doesn’t know who he is. All the original pairings. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Alice. This is ridiculously expensive. Let's eat somewhere a little bit cheaper," I complained.

"Bella. Don't worry about it. This is my treat to you," my best friend Alice said. "Anyway. I really wanted to show this place to you before it's discovered. Mark my words, this place is amazing! It's what you call a hole-in-the-wall restaurant."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll just order the cheapest thing on the menu," I snapped back.

"Nope. I've already ordered for us," Alice said, smug. "All you have to do is order your drink when the waitress comes, and I'll even let you order my drink, too."

"Alice, you'll be the death of me, I swear," I muttered.

"But you still love me, right?"

I took a minute. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I know you do.

A couple of minutes later the waitress came to take our drink orders. "Hi, my name is Angela. May I take your drink orders?" she smiled.

"Yes. We would like two cokes, please," I said.

"Ok. I'll have that out in a couple of minutes, and your meals should be out in about 10 minutes," Angela said.

"Ok. Thanks," Alice said.

As we waited on our food, Alice and I started talking about our plans for the summer. I was going to start working at a daycare near my house to get some intern hours in for my major, while Alice was going to intern for a clothing designer in Seattle.

"Really, Bella. I can't believe how lucky I am. I mean, usually they choose people who've already graduated and have been working a little bit. For them to choose me, that's...that's...just amazing, you know?" Alice chirped.

"I know, Alice. I knew when you told me the first thousand times," I smiled. "I just hope you remember your old friends when you take the fashion world by storm. Little old me's just going to stay here and take care of children in boring little Forks. Nothing ever happens here."

"Maybe you'll be surprised. Maybe you'll meet your soulmate this summer. You never know," Alice said with a mysterious grin.

"Come on, Alice. You can't believe in a thing like 'soulmates.' It's just not logical," I said.

"Just because you've never really been in love, doesn't mean it isn't real. _I_ believe in soulmates," she said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better about you leaving me for Jasper," I said.

"I'm not leaving you for Jasper. I just met him yesterday. Anyway, it's just a coincidence that we'll be working in the same office. It's really great that he's interning there too. Although we're not going to be doing the same things, obviously. I mean, when you look as Jasper, you don't think 'fashion designer.' You think 'business person,' you know? And we'll get to know each other better. That way I can be sure that he's my soulmate and not some guy that I'll end up not liking after a few days," Alice said dreamily.

"Yeah, and that's why you get this dreamy look on your face every time his name comes up," I retorted.

Alice opened her mouth to comeback with a witty reply but was interrupted by Angela. "Here you go ladies. Two servings of mushroom ravioli, hot and fresh from the kitchen," Angela said with a smile.

"Thank you," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she said, turning to walk away.

"Actually, could we get a refill, please?" Alice asked.

"Sure thing. Let me take these glasses from you and I'll be back in a minute," she said.

"Thanks again," Alice said. She turned to me. "Dig in before it gets cold. I know you don't like cold mushroom ravioli."

"Sure, sure. Thanks again for the lunch, even though I think it is ridiculous to spend this much on any meal," I said as I started in on my lunch.

"You know you like it. Plus, you'll probably not get a chance to eat like this for a while, what with you working at the daycare this summer. Packed lunches and fast food. Yum. Not," she grinned.

"Here's your cokes. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything," Angela said as she returned.

"Thanks, Angela," I said. "Don't worry, we will."

As Angela turned around and walked away, I noticed an odd colored head of hair in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look around the restaurant and noticed that the hair belonged to a guy that had his back toward us and seemed to be talking animatedly to his date. His date looked like a cheerleader-type girl. You know, with the straight blonde hair and the tiny figure.

"Alice, look at that guy's hair. That's a strange color to see on a guy, isn't it?" I asked.

Alice turned and looked. "Hmm. I guess. If he'd only turn around so that we could see his face. Maybe then..." she trailed off.

"What are you thinking, Alice?" I asked warily. Alice was known for her big ideas and usually they didn't end up so well. For me, anyway.

"Nothing," she said, turning back to her food. "Eat, before it goes to waste. I need to get some more coke, can I have a sip of yours? Please?" she asked innocently.

"Sure. Go ahead," I said. She reached her hand over the table to take my glass but at the last moment she started coughing and knocked over my glass into my lap.

"Alice!" I screeched as the she knocked over the ice-cold drink into my lap.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't mean to! I mean, I just started coughing," she exclaimed.

"I know. Don't worry about that. It's just really, really cold," I said.

"Maybe you should head to the bathroom to get some paper towels so you can blot some of it," Alice said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

I turned to my left and my nose instantly met flesh. "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry," I started rambling. "I wasn't looking where I was going..." I trailed off as I looked up into the face of the person who stood in front of me.

"It's no problem," the man said as he laughed. His laugh had a musical undertone to it that made me go weak in the knees. His hands shot out and held onto my arms to steady me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes, I'm ok," I stammered. As I stared at his face I realized that this was the guy Alice and I had been staring at earlier, the one with the beautiful hair.

"My name's Edward Cullen and you are?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I tried to answer but I was so dazed by his amazingly green eyes that I just stood there staring at him. I felt Alice kick me as I stood there. I jumped a little bit and replied, "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella," Edward said as he released my arms. "You might want to be more careful the next time you get up out of a chair," he said, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Th–thanks," I said.

"Sorry Bella, but I've got to be going. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime this summer," Edward said as he turned to leave.

"Hopefully," I whispered. As he paid his bill, I watched him with awe and embarrassment. I thought of how good it felt, how right it felt, to have his arms hold my own, I started to blush.

"What are you blushing about, Bella?" Alice grinned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I whispered. Edward was leaving the café now with his date and he waved at me as he left. The blonde with him glared at me as I raised my hand to wave back.

"Bella has a crush, Bella has a crush," Alice sang. "I approve, Bella. He's really cute."

"Thanks, Alice. I'm so glad," I said sarcastically. "I do not have a crush on him. I...I was just..."

"You were just blushing because you've finally found your soulmate!" Alice sang.

"Alice! Edward Cullen is not my soulmate. I was just blushing because I was thinking that he probably thinks that I'm such a klutz and everything," I said in a rush.

Alice nodded. "I'm so sure that's the reason why. Are you finished? I guess we should get back to the apartment so we can get ready for tomorrow and then we can watch a movie!"

"I'm done. Let's go," I said as we rose. Before we left the table, though, I left a tip for Angela. She was really sweet and kind. You don't meet a lot of waiters and waitresses that are that nice. I followed Alice to the register and stood there thinking as she paid for the meal. I was thinking about how I had run into Edward and just stood there like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. _He must have thought that I was a head case or something_, I thought.

"Bella, come on. We're leaving now," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. _Maybe I will see him around this summer_, I thought. _Hopefully_.


	2. Author's NoteSorry!

Ok, so I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten you or anything! School started up two weeks ago, we still had shows in the dinner theatre for Once Upon A Mattress (it closed this past weekend), and we were out last week because of Hurricane Gustav's storms. I do intend on still writing my stories and updating soon. I'm not promising anything, but I have been working on all three of my stories! And I must admit that I do have a little bit of writer's block...but I'm still trying to write. Never fear. :) I'll try as hard as I can to get something up soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Three months later.**

I had been looking forward to this day for three months. Alice and I were getting our very own apartment near campus so that we wouldn't have to live in the dorms again. We hadn't seen much of each other in the past three months, but we called each other once a week and emailed each other every day. It was like we were together, only not. Alice had started dating Jasper a couple of weeks after we went our separate ways for the summer. Jasper told her that he just realized one day that only she would be the only girl for him. From the way she described their date, they were very much in love. Another plus for Alice was the fact that the clothing designer in Seattle had offered her a full-time job once she graduated in a couple of years and had told her that she was welcome back every summer until then.

On the other hand, I had a very boring, very dull summer. Since I was working at the daycare in Forks, I had almost no time to go and hang out with people my own age, having graduated two years previous. Therefore, I was forced to watch over newborns to 5 year olds until 5 o'clock, rush home to make dinner for my dad, and catch up on my reading since I had barely enough time during the school year to do so. I had started dating someone: Mike Newton. He also went to Seattle University and was home for the summer, working at his parents' store Newton Outfitters. So, when I wasn't working or at home reading, I was hanging out with Mike. Don't think that I forgot about Edward, my _soulmate_, as Alice liked to remind me every time we talked to each other, but I focused on more important things than beautiful bronze-haired, green-eyed strangers.

Anyway, back to move in day. I had all ready moved all of my stuff into the apartment except for a box of books and then I was set to make dinner for mine and Alice's first dinner in our apartment. I walked down the flight of stairs that led to my apartment and headed to my truck. I got the box out of the cab of the truck and sat it down for a second so I could lock my doors. I swung the driver's door shut and reached down to pick up the box. I lifted it and started walking back toward the building. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle and went flying, books going everywhere.

"Are you ok?" a voice called out.

I groaned at the pain in my ankle as I lay flat on the grass. "Yeah, but I think something's wrong with my ankle."

"Are you sure?" the voice was right above me. "Here, let me help you up."

I sat up and looked at the source of the mysterious voice. There was a hand in front of my face but the face…it was the face of none other than _Edward Cullen_. I looked at Edward for a minute before realizing there was a red mark on his face. "Are you ok, miss?"

I blinked my eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry," I said, offering my hand to him.

"What are you sorry about?"

"Oh, nothing. I mean," I said, blushing. "Did I hit you with my books?"

"That's nothing. I'm good. I promise. Now, let's see your ankle. Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked, with a frown on his face.

I sat all the way up and offered my left foot. "What are you? A doctor?"

"Close enough. I'm a med student. Don't worry, though, my dad is a doctor and I've helped out at his practice since I was in high school," he said with a smile.

"Oh," was all I could say. He took my shoe off and rolled up my pants. He gently touched the area around my ankle. I winced and said, "Is it ok?"

He looked up. "Well, since you're wincing a little bit, I would say that you need to stay off of it for the rest of the night. Keep it elevated and just relax." I groaned. "What is it?"

"I'm supposed to get these books up to my apartment and start dinner for my roommate and me," I said, dejectedly.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," Edward said. "I…" He was cut off by the sudden ringing of my phone. _"Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love_…"

It was Alice. I laughed as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella!" trilled Alice's bubbly voice. "I have a bit of bad news."

"What? Are you ok? Is Jasper ok? What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing that bad. It's just that I need to stay an extra day to get some extra stuff finished up here before I leave tonight, so I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. I hope that's ok?" Alice sounded worried.

"No, no. That's fine. I haven't started dinner, so I'll just order something."

"Are you sure? I could hurry up and get there late tonight."

"Alice. Don't rush. I don't want you to get in a wreck just because you're hurrying to get here. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok? And tell Jasper I said hey."

"Oh, Bella. I knew I loved you for some reason." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye. Be careful." I hung up and turned to Edward, who was staring at me. "I'm so sorry. That was my roommate Alice. She's just wanted to let me know she won't be here until tomorrow."

"Oh, no. That's fine," he said, looking pensive. "I have a deal for you."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Since your roommate won't be here until tomorrow and you need looking after tonight, why don't you just stay with me? My roommates won't be here for another couple of days, so there's an extra room. That way I could make sure your ankle is doing fine, and I can help out by letting you stay off your feet," he grinned.

"I don't know." His grin faded. "I mean, we hardly know each other. Wouldn't it be kind of uncomfortable?"

He offered his hand to me. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a sophomore medical student at Seattle University. I love listening to music and hanging out with my family and friends. What's your name?"

I smiled. "Isabella Swan. But, please, call me Bella. I am a sophomore secondary English education major at Seattle University. I love reading and hanging with my dad and my friends."

"Well, Isabella Bella Swan, I say that we move your books back into your truck for the time being. We can just get those in the morning. After that, we can make our way upstairs to my apartment."

"Wait. You live here, too?" I asked, astonished at my good luck.

"Yeah, I moved in here a couple of weeks ago. Ok, wait just a second while I round up your books. Here, give me your keys so I can put them in the cab." I handed him the keys and sat still on the grass while I watched him pick up my books. "So, you love the classics?"

"What?" I was too distracted by the way his bronze colored hair shimmered in the sun. "Oh, yeah. I mean, there's so much you can learn from reading the classics. They set the premise for the books today." Edward just looked at me. "Seriously. Look at _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Wuthering Heights_. Love stories that have been tested by the times, and they're still here, influencing the love stories of today." I looked up at Edward, who stopped picking up my books and was staring at me. "What? It's just something that's true."

"Wow. I don't think that I've ever met someone that's really felt so strongly about the books that they read," he grinned, as he started to open the truck door and placed the books inside. He closed the door and said, "It's cool, though, that you feel so strongly about it. I guess looking back at them and all, these stories do have a strong influence on today's books. Don't take my word for it, though; I don't have that much time to read anything other than my textbooks." He grinned and I found myself getting lost in those emerald eyes of his as he stooped down to my level. "Now, let's get you upstairs, ok?"

I could only nod, for I had found myself dazzled by Edward._ Maybe Alice was right. Maybe everyone does have a soulmate. And maybe, just maybe, Edward could be mine. If it weren't for Mike, that is._ I winced as Edward picked me up and I guess he must have noticed because he asked, "Are you sure nothing else besides your ankle is hurt? I mean, that was a pretty nasty fall…"

I blushed. "I fall like that all the time. I'm the world's biggest klutz. I've been in the ER more times than I can count. The staff at the hospital back home is like a second family." I smiled.

"Wow," was all he could say as he walked us into the apartment building and toward the elevator. "So, what floor do you live on?"

"The second. Which one do you live on?" I asked as we boarded the elevator.

"The third, but before we get there, do you need to get anything from your apartment while we're near it?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"N…no. I should be good," I stuttered. "Wait. I do need to lock it, though. So, if we could stop by it for a second, I would be extremely grateful."

"No problem." The ride to the second floor was filled with awkward silence. The awkward part being that I was still in this handsome near-stranger's arms and we weren't talking. Thankfully, though, the bell chimed for the second floor and we got out. "Which one is it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's 2232. It's down the hall to the right. It's the second one on your right."

He walked over to it and asked, "Keys?"

It took me a minute to understand what he was asking for before I felt around in my pants pocket for my apartment keys. "Here they are," I said. He walked closer to the door so that I could lean over and lock the door. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, on to my apartment." He walked back to the elevator and we boarded it once more. He pushed the right button and stood still for a second before talking again. "So, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as the bell chimed for the third floor and Edward walked out and started heading for his own apartment.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?' I'm going to cook dinner for us while you sit and rest on the couch. You really need to keep your foot elevated so it won't swell."

"What I mean is, are you sure you want to do this? I could help you or…"

"Or what? You don't need to stand. I'm ok with cooking you a meal, Bella," he said as we reached what seemed to be his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked in.

I looked around with amazement. It was so clean. Especially for a guy. Then again, he said that he had just moved in a couple of weeks ago. Not enough time to make it nice and messy yet. "Wow, this is really clean," I whispered.

He grinned. "Yeah, I know. My mom is a sort of neat freak, so it was bound to rub off on me. I just hope that my new roommates like to live clean or else I don't know what I'll do. Hopefully we can learn to adjust to each other," he laughed as he placed me on the plush sofa.

I laughed along with him. "That goes with my friend Alice. We've known each other for so long that we've kind of learned how the other works. She's always been a bit messy since she's fashion designer slash artist and she works so much better when everything's scattered about, but she knows that I'm a kind of neat freak that she's learned to keep her messes in her room or on her side of the room rather than everywhere. That's why I love her, I guess," I grinned.

Edward walked over to the couch and sat me down. He reached beside me, grabbed a pillow, and placed it underneath my foot.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Thank you," I said, blushing.

He walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the island in the middle. "Now, Bella. What is your favorite food?"

"My favorite food?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I guess I would say it's pepperoni pizza. But I also like all sorts of pasta."

He nodded. "Pasta I can do. Now, here's the remote for the T.V. You go ahead and find something to watch while I start the food. Then I'll come and sit with you while we're waiting for it to finish, OK?"

"Ok." He turned around. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Thank you for everything. Really."

"Bella. You're keeping me company. It's no problem. Seriously. Now, I've got to get in here and start our dinner. Just relax."


	4. Another Note

So, I know that I've been pretty out of it lately...I can't even remember the last time I updated. :/ But don't worry, I'm working on my stories and I even have ideas for new ones. It's just that I keep on getting writer's block and I don't write that much unless I have a break from everything. Never fear because I've just moved into the apartments on campus from the girls' dorm...and that means I get my own room, so maybe I'll have more time to write...on top of classes and working at the theatre. :) Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten my stories and that I am trying my hardest to write some more. I don't want to give short chapters, so I try to write at least 8 pages on Word...so, yeah. I've already got about 5 pages for The Party, 5 pages for Forks High, and about a page for College Times, so hopefully I can get something posted. Don't worry, it's frustrating to me too! I want to know what happens. :D Anyway, I'm going to post the chapters that I have for my other stories so check them out and let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
